


Day 2

by Mrs_Liesmith



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Liesmith/pseuds/Mrs_Liesmith





	Day 2

day2

一次场景中有火的性事

 

 

乌鸦从枝头飞起。风在关不严的窗缝里疯狂尖叫。彼得裹紧毛毯，小心翼翼地爬下床，破旧的木质支架因不堪重负而发出吱呀吱呀的怪响。往窗外望，银色的月光在穿过繁密的树冠后只剩下满地细碎的斑块，难以照亮视野，反倒像一双双窥探的眼睛。树林间有黑影晃动，庞大，诡异，张牙舞爪。彼得摒住呼吸，背靠墙角，半蹲，握紧从床垫里抽出的短剑。接下来是一段漫长的寂静。

 

重物落地的声音。近在门口。除此之外还有一些窸窸窣窣。

 

咔，锁簧声。

 

他开始闻到血腥味，越来越浓。

 

现在，门完全敞开了，冷风夹着雪片灌进来。逆着光站在门外的是个瘦高个子，面容模糊，但足够辨认身份了。

 

男孩松下一口气，将武器小心收好。

 

“你怎么回事？”

 

“今天猎到一头鹿。”洛基疲惫地甩上门。

 

“你不是说到镇上去吗？食材快用光了。酒也不多了。”

 

“去了，都烧空了。”

 

“战火已经波及到这来了？”

 

“大概吧。”

 

洛基敷衍地点头，专注于想办法如何脱下冻得邦硬的皮靴。彼得为老式壁炉添了点柴火。洛基在这会儿工夫里已经扒掉了身上所有的衣物，搭在壁炉旁的支架上，温暖的火光也仅仅能够浮于他苍白躯体的表面。洛基就着铁锅里融化的雪水擦拭身体，稀释的血和泥混合着滴下。彼得提醒他记得拖地，对他裸奔的行为没有表现丝毫诧异。实际上男孩们早已习惯了彼此光溜溜的肉体——烘臭湿寒的大衣对室内干燥温暖的环境是一种污染，仅此而已。

 

“分我一半毯子，冷。”

 

彼得不情不愿地照做了，他讨厌贴近他尸体一样冰凉的皮肤，但他的良心更不允许他放任同伴被冻得像尸体一样僵硬。

 

“同伴”？

 

或许可以这么定义他们之间的互助关系，尽管在以前这绝对荒唐极了。

 

他们坐在壁炉边席地坐下。彼得勇敢地张开双臂抱住他，扑面而来的寒气令他不禁打了个哆嗦。为了迎合毛毯的尺寸，洛基不得不将自己蜷成一团，紧紧靠在男孩胸口。

 

两个人不约而同地望向壁炉上最后的半瓶酒，辛辣的液体在这个季节几乎是一种续命的良药。但最后他们都默默转回头。关键物资要留给关键时刻。

 

“或许……我们可以想点别的办法？”彼得试探着抚摸一片光滑赤裸的脊背。

 

洛基不置可否地抬眼，没说话，整个人缩回毛毯里，连头也深深埋下去。彼得有一瞬间的愣神，接着他感觉到有什么含住了他蜷缩的阴茎，口腔潮湿的热度让他差点哭出来。他从来没有经历过这种事，从来没有。他想象过一些，也用手安慰过自己，但不包括真正的性——你知道，需要合作的那种。他不确定怎样的反应才是正确的，所以仅仅揪住了毯子的一角，紧张又难耐地攥紧拳头，不能自已地发出几声小小的惊呼。洛基的果断远在他意料之外，他的美妙技术也一样。彼得从没想象过他那条针锋相对的银舌头能变得那么柔软，在阴茎上缠绵滑动，描绘上面逐渐分明的筋络，并且像猫舌头舔舐牛奶一样愉快地舔舐顶端分泌出的每一滴黏液。同时有双手也忙于抚摸，从老二到蛋蛋，再轻按着刺激会阴处敏感的皮肤。一切都导致了男孩的射精比平时来得要早。他明确感到到自己新鲜出炉热气腾腾的精液灌进了洛基高傲的喉咙，因为他没有及时提醒对方撤离。他为此羞愧得不知所措，同时又产生了一种荒唐的快乐。

 

洛基从毯子里爬出来，两颊闷得发红，额头上覆盖了一层薄汗，头发张牙舞爪地翘着，彼得认为这是他一生中难得的可爱时刻。

 

男孩主动俯下身。礼尚往来是他一向的待人准则。他抓了一把，满意地发现洛基的阴茎硬得像根烧红的铁棒。

 

“舔一口龟头。”洛基教他。

 

他照做了，味道不算好，但也不太糟。洛基滚动的喉结使他相信自己做得不错。他又练习了几次，把整个柱身探索了一遍，含糊地询问接下来的行动指示。洛基一句一句告诉他该用多大的力度吮吸，怎样避免牙齿的妨碍，甚至如何调整呼吸做一次深喉。彼得发现洛基絮絮叨叨的傲慢抱怨之间夹杂了许多性感的喘息，伴随而来的还有他在男孩发丝中兴奋绞紧的手指。他还发现对不同部位的触摸所得到的反应也不一样，这促使他进行更多有趣的尝试。有时候洛基会命令他触碰某个敏感点，有时候则放任他胡闹乱摸。到最后，彼得不得不承认自己有点沉溺这别开生面的教学活动，甚至愿意尝试点新的。

 

“你确定吗？”

 

洛基将手指舔得湿哒哒的，滑过男孩圆润的屁股蛋，直到停在屁股沟中的某处。

 

“我觉得如果有什么火热的东西塞进来，应该挺能御寒的。”彼得回答。

 

于是他们不再对话了。

 

只有壁炉偶尔在高亢的呻吟声中发出噼啪的轻响。

 


End file.
